


Canary Yellow

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confined/Caged, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Draco's thirteenth birthday, his mother gives him an empty birdcage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canary Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Rainb-au Meme, pick a color, any color.

For Draco's thirteenth birthday, his mother gives him an empty birdcage. It is old, antique like so many things in this house. But it's beautiful in it's old age, the bars gilded with goblin gold that still gleams brightly in the wandlight.  
  
She smiles at him, and it's a rare moment spent with his mother. It is morning, the faintest hues of dawn just now reaching the manor, and his mother is beautiful with her hair a tangled mess around her shoulders and that familiar tired smile curling around the edges of her unmade lips. The house elves bustle around them, carrying trays upon trays of breakfast food, unloading until their table is so laden with food that a whole party could not hope to finish it off much less himself and his mother.  
  
The birdcage is beautiful, but he doesn't know why she has given it to him. When he asks, her smile broadens and she transfigures two canaries out of her napkin and goblet. The canaries are lovely, one bright yellow and chirruping happily, the other still a chick- the feathers still pale. And once the canaries are nestled safely inside the cage, he still doesn't completely understand the gift.  
  
But his mother is smiling fondly at the songbirds, gray eyes bright with a happiness he hasn't seen in years. And he thinks that maybe he understands her point, the mother bird and her chick nestled inside of their beautiful prison. He thinks of the manor's golden walls and crystal courtyards and how such a lovely place can be so bloody _lonely_.  
  
His mother doesn't know how to escape her cage either.


End file.
